Naruto Mission 00:origin
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: this is how my ninja, Kai came to be with Team 7 also where it says Kai is "seven years old" it is supposed to be seventeen


**Origin Story: Drake "Kai" Hashiami: The Dragon Shinobi**

Chapter 1 (5 years before Naruto graduates)

Kai Hashiami, was sitting in the classroom eagerly awaiting his final exam. He stared at the door with his hazel eyes. Kai was finally going to pass the test and become a ninja. Finally after what seemed like years of waiting on that room, Iruka poked his head out and called "Drake Hashiami"

Kai got up and casually walked into the back room where the third Hokage sat smoking his pipe. Kai was ordered to use the transformation jutsu to become the person he admires most.

When the smoke cleared in Kai's place was a bald and physically fit man apparently in his forties who stared at Iruka with brown eyes though an ANBU mask. Kai removed the mask to show that he got the face right.

"Ah, great transformation into your father, Drake." Sarutobi said pleased.

Kai ran home to show his parents that he passed. Both of his parents were pleased. In celebration, Kai's dad, Tozu got out his first set of ninja tools and sharpened them. And he gave a speech about how they belonged to Kai's grandpa. It was a symbolical passing of the torch. "It seems like only yesterday you came home from the fist day of the Ninja Academy and said you wanted to be ANBU just like your dad." Tozu said remembering back.

Kai could not sleep out of anticipation of his first day as a shinobi. Like others they had the qualification exam given by their sensei. They had to work as a team to gather items from the forest. Kai's sensei was named after Madara Uchiha. Kai did almost all of the work on Madara Sensei's test. It was a all pass or all fail so he let it slide. Eventually D-rank missions became to easy for Kai. It was said jokingly that Kai could pass a D-rank while under shadow possession jutsu.

Kai was on his fast track to his dream, but one day that train of his got de-railed.

Chapter 2 (Present day)

Kai had become a Chunin and had just missed Jonin just barely. Kai's younger brother and sister have passed the test and were ninja too. The three were going out on a mission Kai being substitute ninja on a separate mission. There was a knock on the door. Kai walked over and opened the door to Tsunade.

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade, may I help you?" Kai asked

"May I come in?"

"Sure"

Tsunade had a grim expression on her face. She came over and sat on the couch where Kai was just sitting down. There was still a few of his golden hair on the couch. Kai called in his mom and siblings.

Tsunade sorrowfully told then that Tozu was killed for the Recently discovered Dracogan. Somehow Orochimaru had found out about it. Shizune brought back all that is left him which Tsunade gave them. It was his headband, ANBU mask, and his left eye.

Rage began to build within Kai. Such powerful rage that his Chakra became visible.

"Kai! Calm down" Tsunade barked. "But that is part of why I came here. Kai you're entire team was killed during missions so I am putting you with Team 7 with Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kai's mom, Karu was absolutely opposed to this. She still did not trust Naruto. Tsunade told Kai to go meet Team 7 at the village gate tomorrow.

Chapter 3 

Naruto and Sakura were waiting at the gate and Naruto was getting inpatient.

"Where is Kakashi Sensei!? I could be looking for Pervy-Sage right now!"

"Naruto! shut up! I am tired of you complaining when Kakashi Sensei is only" Sakura says stopping to look at her watch "two minutes late." Sakura and Naruto continued to bicker like an old married couple until Tsunade let out a high pitched whistle with a "SHUT UP!" The two immediately stop fighting.

"Grandma Tsunade! Are we here because we are going to go after Sasuke?"

"No and stop calling me 'grandma' you little twerp. I am here to introduce a new teammate His team was killed and I think that it will do some good to have him and Naruto on a team together. His name is Kai Hashiami."

Kai stepped out from behind Tsunade. "Your group will leave once Kakashi gets here. Good luck." Tsunade walked off toward the hospital. Shortly after she left Kakashi appeared, face in one of his 'dirty' books. He looked up from it to see Naruto literally up in his face.

"Kakashi Sensei! Kakashi Sensei! We have a new teammate! His name is" Kakashi cuts him off

"Drake Hashiami but he goes by 'Kai', seven years old, named the 'The Dragon Ninja' belongs to the clan with the Kekkei Genkai, 'Dracogan'. That about cover what Lady Tsunade tell you?"

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Okay, Naruto, Sakura, lets tell him a little about us." Kakashi said putting up his book. "Naruto you first."

"As it has been said, My name is Kai. My dream was to be an ANBU alongside my father, but that has been ripped away from me. That is why my new dream is to ERATICATE Orochimaru and the Sound Village, even if it means death." Then came Naruto's introduction.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love the Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and

I want to bring back our ex-teammate Sasuke and after that become the Sixth Hokage! Believe it!"

Kai leaned over to Sakura and asked: "Does he always say 'Believe it!'?" Kai asked mocking Naruto.

"Yes." Sakura replied shortly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I am studding to be a medical ninja under Lady Tsunade. I used to hate Naruto with a passion. But he has grown on me" Naruto begins to leap toward her and she continues with: "and Naruto if you even _think _about it you will wake up tomorrow in need of a new lung!"

Finally we were to Kakashi.

He gave the same explanation he did before. (see episode 4 of the show)

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Aren't you going to give Kai the bell test?"

"He already did. I got it from him in three seconds." Kai said smugly.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"due to '_Someone's_' mistake" Kakashi began glaring at Naruto. "Ton-Ton is missing and we have to go get her."

"Isn't this a job for Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Normally yes, but Tsunade wants you to go get her. We are primarily here to ensure you don't screw this up."

Chapter 4

After combing the village and nearby area Naruto finally found Ton-Ton two miles away from the village. Tsunade nagged Naruto for forty-five minutes after returning Ton-Ton to the office. Naruto described it as a loud, elderly explosion". Tsunade, hearing this threw her shoe out her window and hit him in the head.

"I have to be teamed up with _this_ idiot?" Kai thought to himself. "Kakashi is going to have to restrain me from killing this kid." Sakura came up to Kai and asked to talk to him in private. She took him to the bench where she last saw Sasuke.

"Our last teammate left the village to seek Orochimaru, in a lust for power to kill 'a certain someone'. This is the last place I saw him. So I know you want to kill Orochimaru, but please do not kill Sasuke." Sakura pleaded.

"Ok, but I have a question. Is Naruto as bad as the rumors that went around?"

"Well he is an obnoxious idiot, but he is a good boy deep down. His parents died when he was a baby. He didn't have someone to teach him right from wrong. Iruka Sensei was the first person to treat him like a person." Kai now better understood his teammates and decided to head home for the night.


End file.
